She's Mine
by TheFallingSakura
Summary: "Why didn't you call out my name?" Pairing Tomoe x Nanami, hope you guys enjoy! (Crap summary i know)
1. Chapter 1

**Ka****misama Hajimemashita – Tomoe x Nanami**

**Hi guyz it's me, TheFallingSakura! I changed my pen name cuz i like changing names but then i thought, "what if my fans didn't recognise me anymore? The horror!" So this will be the last time i change my pen name (hopefully). A pure love fanfic for another one of my favourite couple Tomoe x Nanami from Kamisama Hajimemashita! First non-adult fanfic, don't know if it's good enough, but i hope you guys will enjoy!  
**

* * *

"Tomoe! Why did you put shiitake in my bento again!?" Nanami made a face out of disgust as she picked up the mushroom she hated the most.

"Shut up and eat. It's good for your health." Tomoe couldn't be bothered arguing with the shrine god, this was one of their most common arguments anyways.

"Tomoe you meanie!" Nanami pouted her mouth in disagreement, not noticing the small grin on the fox's face. This was his secret but he always enjoyed the pouty look on the brunette's face.

"The young couple over there, stop flirting with each other!" Kei looked over at the two with a dark aura around her. After all, she jus had a fight with her boyfriend, no one could blame her for getting upset at the two.

"Hah? Me and this woman being a couple? I think you had something bad for breakfast today Ueshima."

Nanami sulked slightly when she heard Tomoe's comment at the possibility of her and him being a couple. "That's right Kei-Chan! Who would want to be his girlfriend?"

"Nana-"

"Alright you slackers! Maths is beginning now and get back to your seats!" Tomoe wanted to say something but the teacher came in just at the wrong time.

* * *

_Maths class is so boring…_ Nanami had her pen in her mouth, gazing out of the classroom window searching for something to stare at. Frowning at her failure, she decided to look around the classroom for something to lighten her mood. Her gaze locked on to her fox familiar, Tomoe. Nanami blushed a bit staring at him, well she did have a crush on him before, but was she still in love with the fox?

Wondering about it, Nanami started to observe Tomoe. His silver hair that just reached past his shoulder sparkled under the sunlight, _ahh…they would look better with his ears…_

His amber eyes had a sparkle in them like usual. Not those ones with anime girls, the kind that seems likes a big bully, but it's actually a kind-hearted sparkle.

His lips, they didn't look charred or anything, more like a girlish pink. But at the same time it wasn't girlish. The shape looked so…_ kissable…_

"Momozono. Momozono. Momozono!" Nanami woke up from her daydreaming about Tomoe's features, she looked at the culprit of her interruption, and it was no other than her maths teacher.

"Care to answer this question for me?"

"Yes Sensei!" Nanami looked at the question on the board, and she froze. She had absolutely no idea how to solve it, but her friend saved her just in time.

"Nanami-chan, the answer it's 24!" Ami whispered quietly, hoping the maths teacher wouldn't hear. And she was lucky, the teacher was staring outside the window for no reason at all. No one had noticed Kurama's fingers doing a strange motion underneath the desk, but if it was noticed the tengu would have had a lot of explaining to do.

"Sensei? The answer is 24 isn't it?" Nanami wondered and she looked outside, but there was nothing of interest. She turned her head back to the teacher who was till looking outside. "Sensei?"

"Hmm? Oh yes 24 is the correct answer. Stop daydreaming next time Momozono."

* * *

"Nanami-Chan, why were you daydreaming in class?" Class had ended and it was lunchtime. Ami knew her friend wasn't exactly the best student, but she wasn't a bad student either.

"Oh I was ju-"

"She was thinking about her boyfriend~~" Kei cut off the brunette's sentence by a sudden opinion. Nanami blushed slightly but quickly retorted, "ye-yeah right! Who would be thinking of that fox?"

"That fox?"

"I-I mean…oh I have to go to the teacher's office!" Nanami couldn't think of anything to answer her friend's suspicion, so she used the oldest trick in the book. _I need to start be careful of what I say…_

"Oh I'm sorry I wasn't looking!" A human wall stopped Nanami's train of thoughts as she bumped into it. She looked up and recognised the familiar face of a certain tengu.

"Oh it's only Kurama."

"What do you mean 'only Kurama'? I am a super star you know." Kurama frowned at Nanami's normal reaction meeting him. He was self centred but now, he was head over heels for the human girl in front of him. He hated it but also liked it at the same time. With normal human girls he just think of them as his fans, but with the shrine god, there was something different about her.

"Well to me you are just Kurama. Not a superstar, not someone amazing. Right now, at school and to me, you are a good friend, Ku-ra-ma!" Nanami was a slow one, normal girls would have noticed Kurama's attitude was different, but she just thought it was Kurama being strange.

"Whatever. So who were you thinking about? The stupid fox?"

"Huh? No way I would be thinking about him!" Anyone could tell Nanami was lying, she was too honest for things like lying. Kurama noticed and frowned again. The fox was a strong love rival to him after all, the man lived with Nanami, helped her with her spiritual work, cooked for her and knew everything about her. How could he not be jealous of the fox?

"So Nanami, are you interested in anyone?" Kurama couldn't believe what he just said. He had literally asked the girl of his dreams out! Without setting the mood, no cheesy line and nothing romantic at all. He sounded like it was a normal everyday conversation.

"Hmm? What do you mean?" Kurama sighed heavily at the brunette's reaction. _How can anybody be this dense? Screw it._

Kurama stepped closer to the shrine god, closing up on the space between the two, seeing Nanami still didn't understand what was going on, he chuckled slightly.

"Uhh Kurama, what are you doing?" Nanami didn't get what was going on, but she could sense some danger coming.

"Nothing special. Just a kiss." Kurama leaned down, closer to Nanami and he could see her features more clearly now. Her long chocolate hair seemed soft like the softest pillow in the world, her eyes were filled with her usual sparkle but only with a small amount of fear, her lips looked pink and cute._ Perfect for kissing._

"Kurama…?" Nanami realised what was going to happen, but she couldn't move much in the tight space Kurama has forced between the two. She wriggled but still no use, watching in fear as Kurama's face came closer, she only thought of one person in her mind: Tomoe…!

"Perverted tengu what are you doing to my shrine god?" A voice seemed calm but hidden with anger resonated within Nanami's body. She didn't need to look twice and knew it was her trustworthy familiar.

"Tomoe!" A look of relief appeared on her face as her familiar plus the guy she likes came to her rescue.

Kurama tched and stepped away from the girl he was a step closer form obtaining. He leaned against the wall and looked at Tomoe with a cocky grin. "You were a second too late. Me and Nanami just shared a passionate kiss." He paused slightly "With our tongues."

"Tomoe it's not true! Me and Ku-" Nanami gasped when Tomoe suddenly pulled on her wrist harshly. She glanced at the silver-haired boy with some fear, and she was right. The familiar had his veins almost popping out of his forehead, the shadows around his eyes deepened so Nanami couldn't see his eyes, but she knew he wasn't happy.

As Tomoe dragged Nanami by Kurama's side, Tomoe muttered something in his ear, which made Kurama widen his eyes. Then as Tomoe dragged Nanami past, Kurama still had widened eyes, not believing what was just said to him.

"Tomoe, my wrist hurt." Nanami whispered hoping Tomoe would realise her wrist was already kind of turning red. "Tomoe!" Nanami raised her voice, but received no response form her familiar.

"Tomoe let go of my wrist!" The spell of words worked its magic and Tomoe instantly released the brunette's wrist. They had arrived on the rooftop at the same time.

"Nanami." Tomoe quietly whispered his shrine god's name while slowly walking over to her.

"Tomoe like I already said! Kurama and I didn't kiss! Nothing happened." Nanami rolled her eyes, tired of explaining again. She didn't realise that Tomoe was getting close. Extremely close.

"I already know that. If you two kissed your face would be like a heater right now. I'm angry about something else." Tomoe looked at the girl in front of him, his face in a strange look.

_This does not look like Tomoe…what's wrong?_

"Why didn't you struggle against him? Reject him? Or just do anything to get away? Any normal person would have tried to get out!" Tomoe raised his voice slightly, angered about why she didn't even try to get out when Kura-damn tengu had her in a bind.

"We-well he was using force and h-he's not your average human i-is he?" Nanami realising how close they were now, stuttered a little and blushed a bit.

"Why didn't you call my name?"

"What?" Nanami blinked, not quite sure if she heard right. She thought he had said 'why didn't you call my name'.

"Nanami…" Tomoe leaned down slightly and slowly moved his face closer to the brunette's. His long eyelashes fluttered and closed slightly, his eyes looked more beautiful than normal and his fringe fell in front of his face, just touching Nanami's forehead. _Also his lips…they looked like they are about to kiss something or someone…me?_

Nanami opened her mouth to word her question, but was stopped when Tomoe pressed his lips against hers. The shrine god's eyes widened but soon closed and leaned into the kiss. She could feel the fox grinning at her shy actions but decided to ignore it and enjoy what was going on right now.

The two kissed for a long period of time, but none seemed like they wanted to separate. Nanami's head slowly went blank and her knees started going weak, she knew she was about to fall but she wasn't afraid. She knew that a pair of slender yet strong arms would stop her fall and keep her even closer to his warm, well-built body. And they did.

"Haaa…" The brunette and the silver-haired boy disconnected their kiss for air, with a string of saliva still connecting their lips.

"I thought you had rejected me…" Nanami whispered, not having enough breath to speak any louder.

"That was before. This is now." Tomoe looked at his cute shrine god who was blushing and panting slightly from the kiss. The sight only made him wanting to kiss her even more.

"Right…And what did you say to Kurama?"

"Don't mention his name. For that, I will give you a punishment." Tomoe smiled slyly as he leaned closer again for another sweet taste of Nanami's lips.

"More like a reward…" Nanami smiled and closed her eyes, leaning forward for the sweet 'punishment' coming her way.

* * *

"Damn fox…" Kurama was still leaning against the wall, thinking about the words Tomoe had whispered into his ear earlier on.

"_If that's all you can do, then I'm disappointed. And she'll never be yours."_

"_She's mine. Forever and ever."_

* * *

**So how was my first love fanfic? I don't really know how it is, but i hope it's to your likings! No idea what to do next, so requests are greatly appreciated! Well i'll be posting stuff more about me tomorrow including my favourite animes or manga, favourite pairings so look forward to that ppl who like my fanfics! As usual,**

**Read, Favourite, Review and Follow!**

**TheFallingSakura, out!**


	2. Chapter 2

**She's Mine Chapter 2**

**Hi guyzz i'm kinda annoyed right now. I finally finished editing but i clicked the wrong button so i had to edit all over again TT_TT well never mind me, She's Mine chapter 2! I'm sorry if the story isn't as good as you think and that Kurama is slightly OOC, but i'm just too lazy. I did say i was going to try out a new opening author's note but i didn't feel like it. Sorry guyz. Also sorry to ElementalGoddess-san1 if it wasn't what you thought it would be *bows* but this was all i came up with based on your suggestion. well anyways, read away!**

* * *

"Tomoe you didn't wake me up again! Ahh now I'm going to be late!" Nanami ran around the shrine with her messy bed-head, as she got ready for school, which she was already late for. The fox familiar sighed and shot her are-you-stupid look.

"You do realise I'm a demon? I'll just use manipulation magic on people in class thinking we're just on time." Nanami returned his look with a glare and started eating her breakfast. _I know that…_

"But if you keep pampering me like this I-" Nanami closed her eyes and opened her mouth to take a bite of her toast when Tomoe pulled away her hand and gently kissed pecked her lips. Nanami's face instantly burned up and she could only stare at her food, too embarrassed to look at her fox familiar who is grinning mischievously.

"Well you should hurry up and eat then. We might be able to make it." The fox familiar turned away and started filling up the sink with water to soak the dirty dishes, but of course it was after taking in an eyeful of the brunette's cute pink blush.

* * *

"Tomoe you forgot to hide your ears. Stupid fox." Tomoe held Nanami in a princess hold when the shrine god noticed that his ears were still visible. Just as silver-haired was about to use his magic to hide it, Nanami motioned for him to stop. Seeing his slightly confused expression, Nanami smiled and reached out her hand to pat his ears.

"So soft…I always wanted to do this once…" Nanami whispered in a low voice and ruffled Tomoe's ears. They felt soft and a bit furry. Nanami smiled seeing the small blush that crept up Tomoe's face, and she slowly lowered her hand only to hug him even tighter, holding Tomoe closer to her. _His ears__ felt nice…_

"Are you coming on me?" Tomoe glanced at Nanami, whose face burned up instantly. The brunette buried her face in the silver-haired's chest, and even though Tomoe had layers of clothing on, he could still feel the heat coming from her blush. He grinned and used his spell to hide his ears. Now he looked like a normal teenager, except a good-looking one.

* * *

"Tomoe! I need to have a little chat with you." School was finally over and Tomoe was about to enjoy his time with Nanami, but the damn tengu had come up to him ruining his moment. He sighed and gave Kurama a look, telling him to go away, but the tengu was persistent.

"Won't take you very long. Hurry up." Kurama spoke up again feeling slightly more annoyed now. Tomoe looked at Nanami with his amber eyes as if asking for permission even though he already knows what she's going to say.

"Go. Won't be long right?" Nanami smiled at Tomoe, then sat back down in her seat and pulled out a book. Tomoe smiled for a split second then turned and followed Kurama. _What does he want?_

* * *

"This better be something important or I will to cook you for dinner, tengu." Tomoe followed after Kurama and sighed again, but he still had his guard up. This guy had tried to go after Nanami before, who knows if he's still planning something or what?

"Let's play a game. G-a-m-e." The two reached the rooftop and Kurama turned around. He put his hands in his pockets and looked at Tomoe playfully. There was a strange look in his eyes, but Tomoe couldn't tell what it was.

"What game? You a primary school kid or what?" Tomoe tested the tengu by throwing an insult, but the tengu just smiled. _This guy…_

"Not a game like hide-and-seek, a game that involves her." The silver-haired frowned and looked at Kurama more seriously. Actually, it was more like a glare.

"…What kind of game?"

"Simple. Whoever steals a kiss first from Nanami will win. But," seeing the fox grinning with confidence, Kurama chuckled and continued his sentence.

"You have to do it in front of the other person."

"Hah?"

"Meaning even if you kiss Nanami a thousand times at home, if I'm not there it doesn't count." This time, it was Kurama's turn to grin with confidence. He looked at Tomoe thinking how surprised his expression would be, but he looked the same. Still calm, still normal and still so damn composed.

"Is that all?"

"Well obviously there's more. If I win, then you must quit being Nanami's familiar and I'll take over."

"Then if I win, you are to never, ever make a move on Nanami again." Kurama considered the chances and possibilities, then looked at Tomoe with a suspicious glint in his eyes.

"well then, game start." As Kurama spoke, he headed down the stairs from the rooftop and disappeared. Tomoe looked up at the clear sky, then headed down as well. _Even if I leave him be, whatever he does would be futile…shit!_

Tomoe finally realised what the tengu's true intentions were. The rules were if the other party is not there, no matter how many times they kiss Nanami wouldn't count. But there was no rule about not being able to kiss Nanami! Tomoe hated himself for being so simple. He'd always thought Kurama was just an annoying tengu, but he underestimated him. He rushed his steps and finally reached the classroom and slid the door open with so much force the noise echoed throughout the whole school. And that was when he realised, he'd made another mistake.

_If the tengu knew I was going to rush down after I realised my first mistake, if he's waiting for the right moment when I burst through the door and he's already planned everything, he'd be close to Nanami and just at the moment I burst through the door, right now he'd have the perfect chance to kiss her!_

As Tomoe suspected, Kurama seemed like he was chatting happily to Nanami but as soon as he heard that loud bang, he smirked and suddenly leaned in. Nanami, being dense didn't know what was going on but when she saw Tomoe she knew something was wrong. It was a bit late though.

**Fwoosh!**

Kurama sensed danger coming his way, so he jerked back and the small ball of foxfire that just missed his face and shot straight out the open window. He let out a relieved sigh then turned his head sharply, shooting glares at the sliver-haired now walking closer and closer to them.

"You stupid fox you could've burned Nanami-" Before Kurama could even finish his sentence, Tomoe was already standing in front of a pissed of tengu and a very confused brunette. Without wasting a second, the fox familiar pulled Nanami by the arm and the two's lips joined together into a hot, steamy kiss. The surprise on Kurama's face surfaced immediately. He could't do anything else but stare at the two kissing madly in front of him.

"Hmmm…To…moe…!" Nanami was already confused enough, now the stupid fox had kissed her like crazy. And even in front of Kurama! She felt that her strength was slowly leaving her body, but now she didn't really care anymore. The brunette closed her eyes and returned the kiss with love and passion, missing the dumb founded face of Kurama. _You better explain after this stupid fox!_

"Haa…there. I won." Tomoe finally let go of Nanami but only pulled her into his embrace with passion. It was a good thing nevertheless, since the brunette's face right now was red like a rose from the embarrassment of kissing in front of another person. Even through his clothes, the sliver-haired could feel the heat coming from Nanami's blush. Tomoe glanced at Kurama for a second, then dragged Nanami out of the classroom. But he stopped when he was a few steps away from the door.

"Never, ever come near Nanami again." And with that being said, the fox familiar disappeared with Nanami, and Kurama was left alone in the classroom by himself. The tengu sighed and looked out the window at the sunset, then at the two small figures walking out of the school, home to their shrine.

_I knew. I knew I would never win from the start._

_I had given up before the game, before a long time ago._

_I thought I could handle it,_

_But,_

_It's so frustrating._

* * *

**... I don't know how i came up with the ending. I just did. Now i feel sorry for Kurama... Well he does have another potential love interest (¬‿¬) you guys know who i'm talking about? Well she's not that much really but still. Anyways i don't think i will be updating soon cuz i really don't know what to write next. I do have a few sorta prompts but i just stare and like, "what?" XD Well i hope i update soon. *praying with my mind*. Anyways, **

**Thanks for reading! I'm TheFallingSakura, ciao!**


End file.
